Wait For Me
by burtkaharris
Summary: Katniss has never wanted kids, right? So what happens when Katniss marries Peeta, who wants to start a family with her? Three times Peeta wanted kids, and one time… so did Katniss. Rated M, Peeta/Katniss, THG.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: M (for sex and mentions of sex.. swearing in the next chapter)

Pairing: Peeta/Katniss, THG series

Spoilers: The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mockingjay

Plot: Katniss has never wanted kids, right? So what happens when Katniss marries Peeta, who wants to start a family with her? Three times Peeta wanted kids, and one time… so did Katniss.

Author Note: This chapter isn't very smutty, but the next one is. If that's not your thing, then do not read this. Spoilers for the books! Enjoy!

* * *

-1

The night of our wedding is finally here. Paylor insists on airing it, naturally, so all of Panem gets to see me dresses in a pearly white gown that Cinna designed ages ago. All of Panem gets to see me walk down the isle, arm in arm with Haymitch as I make my way to Peeta. My mother who is working in the hospital in 4 gets to see. Annie, dressed in black and sitting in Paylor's tidy white mansion, gets to watch Peeta's eyes swim with tears. Gale, who found someone who makes him far happier than I ever could in 2, gets to watch. Everyone.

I'm not scared or nervous as I walk down the isle. If anything I'm making my way towards a better life. A life of love with Peeta, who is all I've ever really needed.

After Prim died… I would lie in my house in Victor's Village for days on end. The only person who could pull me out of my crippling depression was Peeta. My dandelion in the spring.

We waited a few years to get married. Waited for the rebellion to die down. Waited for the damage of the Games to slip away. For things to get as normal as they could possibly be- and then Peeta was down on one knee with a ring in his hands and we both laughed and cried and made love until we could hardly keep our eyes open any longer.

So, yes, I'm not afraid. I am scared of how much I want this. Scared of how much I want to be with Peeta for the rest of my life. I can't begin to understand how much I want this.

We marry in the meadow outside of the new District 12. 12 is actually a place of beauty. Flowers spring up from the grass in reds and blues and yellows. Trees smell sweet like maple syrup.

As Peeta whispers _I do_ my heart clenches, like it did on the beach and the early years of our romance and every day leading up to this one. I whisper it back, and we lean in for a sweet kiss, cheers coming from our crowd of guests.

Our guests come to our house in what was once Victor's Village and is now just another part of the district. Almost all of the houses in 12 look like ours now.

After everyone files out, I go to the kitchen quietly and cut a piece of bread. Peeta and I toast it in the fireplace, butter it, and feed it to each other slowly. It's an old tradition by now, but Peeta and I agree that this is the only way we feel truly married.

The phone ring long after we've finished the bread and are kissing slowly, beginning to shed layers of clothing by the fire. I excuse myself with a kiss to Peeta's forehead and answer the phone is the kitchen.

"Congratulations, Catnip."

I laugh involuntarily. Gale will always have that effect on me. He's always been able to make me laugh. "So did you see? Haymitch sobered up long enough to walk me down the isle. I call that progress."

Gale laughs. I'm glad that we can still talk like the good friends that we've always been. "I didn't catch it actually. Jade had a thing so…"

I smile genuinely at the mention of Gale's daughter. I'm over the moon for that kid, and I can only feel relieved that Gale moved on from _us_. He's happy now, and I'm so glad that he realized that he could never be truly happy with me. "Well, you better go. Wouldn't want to leave the husband waiting."

_Husband_. That's right. Peeta's my husband now. It's so surreal that my knees almost give out. "You're right," I reply. "Say hello to everyone for me."

"I always do."

The line dies and I hang up the phone before walking back into the living room. I gasp quietly at what I see. When I left, Peeta lit a few candles and completely undressed. I growl deep in my throat, and rip anything that's left on my body right off.

I walk over to him, and quickly straddle Peeta. He moans loudly.

"Come to finish me off, sweetheart?" He teases. I shut him up with a hard kiss.

Two strong hands cup my breasts and I reach down to grasp his cock and begin stroking slowly. As Peeta whines, I lean down and press my lips to his, kissing and licking and biting.

"Condom?" I whisper onto Peeta's lips.

He shakes his head and murmurs, "I thought we could go without."

I sit up immediately and my eyes widen. "Peeta, I'm not ready for that… for kids."

I get off of him and he grumbles something that sounds like an apology. I promise him I'll be right back, and I am, with a condom in my hand.

I lean down to Peeta who is still lying by the fire and slide it onto him slowly until his back is arched under me. "Someday, I will want kids."

Peeta nods and I begin positioning myself over him ad sliding down. "So do I," he chokes out as I begin rocking my hips.

"Not today, though."

-2

It's a few years until we really talk about it again. Peeta and I have been married for five years, and we're both in our early twenties. The nightmares have gotten worse. Peeta's are plagued with Mutts and being hijacked and his mother's haunting shrieks.

My dreams are riddles with Prim's bloody face and Snow's bitter laughter. On the hard nights, Peeta will wrap his warm arms around my waist and bury his face deep into my neck, hot tears melting into my collarbones.

On those nights I help him find his way inside of me and he whimpers with pleasure until we fall asleep as one.

At this point in my life, I can't see myself with children. I can't possible bring kids into a world where they'll have two very mentally unstable parents.

But Peeta wants them so badly. I can see it when we're going to the market and the little boys are playing catch in the warm sun. I can see how his eyes fill with wonder and delight at the sight of those little boys. How can I deny Peeta a family when he's got no one left?

So I approach him one morning when he and I are both home, and he's sipping tea on the couch. I walk over to him and curl onto his lap, letting him put down the tea, relax, and wind his arms around me.

"What can I help you with," he says, air brushing over my ear.

"How do you put up with me?" I ask.

Peeta laughs and tightens his hold on me. "Well, you're _pretty _good in bed, so I figured I'd keep you around." I've always loved Peeta's snarky humor, but my question was completely serious. How does he put up with my selfishness?

"I won't give you a family, yet you still manage to bake me cheese buns and kiss me when I cry and call me beautiful…"

"Well, beautiful," he starts and a smile graces my face. "It doesn't matter if I never have kids as long as I have you." He turns me around in my lap and we kiss slowly. "But they would be a wonderful bonus," he murmurs on my kiss swollen lips.

"What if it's another few years until I'm ready? Will you leave me?"

"Not if my life depended on it," he replies, and now I feel the tears burning my eyes. He's not lying, our lives have depended on it but Peeta's always been there. So what if it takes another few years for me to want kids too? I know I will. Things aren't good right now. My nightmares rage on and Peeta's do too. But at least I know that when I am ready, I'll be going through the motions with the one person I can trust with my life.

* * *

Author's Note: Have I mentioned I love reviews? They keep me going :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here it is! It's smutty guys.. If that's not something you enjoy reading, don't read it. The next chapter is also smutty, but also very sweet! One more after this one.

Let me address how thankful I am for the feedback I was given for the first chapter. The reviews made my day and really encouraged me! I can't believe that I woke up with 31 emails the day after I put it up! Hopefully you enjoy this!

* * *

-3

"Harder Peeta, please, harder," I yell as he thrusts into me. We've been having sex for as long as I can remember us being together. It was back when things were getting normal again- well, as normal as they could possibly be after these past eighty years or so. I was having a nightmare about Prim… She was yelling for help in front of Snow's mansion. I was so close to her, yet I couldn't reach her. Even if I ran as fast as I could, I couldn't reach her in time to stop the explosion that kills her.

I woke up screaming that night, tears forming in the corners of my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. I turned over in my bed, immediately relaxing as I saw Peeta stirring in my bed.

"Peeta," I whispered, shaking him from his slumber. "Nightmare?" he asked, voice groggy with sleep. "Com'ere," he said, pulling me close in the dark of the night. But his attempt at comforting me wasn't enough. His embrace wasn't enough. I needed to be so impossibly close to him. As close as one can be to another.

I started by pressing my lips to Peeta's, moving my hands out of his grasp and to the hem of his shirt. Slowly but surely, I slipped it off of him, revealing his strong chest. I pressed my hands to his warm stomach, and he moaned under my touch.

"Katniss, what are you doing, honey?"

I kissed him again before removing my own top and discarding it somewhere on the floor. "Peeta, I need you so much," I replied, working his pants off, and then my own.

"Oh, Katniss, I've wanted this for so long."

I remember everything about that night- Peeta's strong embrace, his moans, his final moments before slipping over the edge.

But that was when we were eighteen and new and learning.

Now things are rough and dirty and drawn out. "Peeta, harder, I know you can, I yell, sinking my teeth into the flesh of his shoulder.

"You're so needy for my cock, aren't you," he laughs- fucking laughs at me. However, he obeys my commands as he always has, and pushes deeper into me until I'm whining like a child, hungry for more.

"Pound me, Peeta. Fuck me, _fuck me_, oh _god_."

I grab hold of his hips and pull him into me. Peeta stills and I can feel him pulsing inside of me, releasing into the condom.

He pulls out and takes off the condom, wrapping it up and tossing it in the garbage bin.

"Peeta!" I whine because I haven't gotten off yet and I _need _a release.

He smirks at me playfully, pressing a kiss to me cheek, and crawls lower onto our bed so that his face is between my legs.

I spread my legs wider for him, and he lowers his face until I can feel his lips on my wetness. He licks one stripe up my fold, and I beg him for more. He kisses my clit and then tongues it harshly.

"You smell so good, Katniss," he whispers onto me. "Love your pussy," he says, and I know he's smirking because he knows how much I adore dirty talk. "I'm close, Peeta."

I feel his tongue enter me and I'm so gone, coming on him until I'm spent. My hair is probably going every which way- but I couldn't care less.

Peeta moves up on our bed, cuddling into my side. "Thank you, I choke out, still trying to catch my breath. Peeta just blushed and nods, kissing my shoulder.

"Something on your mind, Tiger?" I ask him.

"I want kids, Katniss."

I turn to him with sad eyes. "But then we won't be able to have fun like this." He shakes his head. "Yes we will. It's just… we're getting older every day, I don't want to miss our opportunity."

I feel _awful_. Peeta deserves to be happy, and if kids will do that for him, I should have kids. But I don't want to worry about changing diapers and screaming babies right now.

"Peeta- I'm just. I'm not ready to dedicate myself to being a mother."

"Katniss? Will you ever be ready?"

I take a deep breath and look at my husband with wet eyes. I don't tell him… But I don't know.

* * *

AN: Reviews keep me going! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and everything! Just a reminder, this is a smut fic, so if that's not your thing, please don't leave me nasty messages or reviews. Don't like, don't read. When you call my fic gross, it hurts. Anyway, this has been my baby for two months, and I'm sad to see it end.

* * *

I don't know what it is exactly that changes my mind. It might have to do with the fact that we're both thirty-five and not getting any younger. But maybe it's the dullness that has conquered both Peeta and my life.

Just the two of us isn't enough for me, I realize. Just like it wasn't for Peeta years ago.

One night after making love slowly, I snuggle into his side and ask him, "I've never been enough for you have I?"

He looks at me accusingly; pulling me close and running a hand through my damaged hair- it never quite grew in right after the rebellion. "You'll always be everything I need," he replies, and in his eyes I can almost see reassurance. Almost.

"There's an emptiness, isn't there, Peeta."

He looks at me like he knows exactly what I'm talking about, but he refuses you give in.

"Peeta, I have that feeling too."

He looks at me like he's worried, like I've just told him I don't love him and that I'm leaving him. I can't let him think that. "Peeta," I say, nudging his shoulder, "I'm saying I want a baby."

For a moment I think he might be choking, but then his bulky arms are pulling me onto him and I can feel his warm tears on my skin. "Katniss, I've always wanted to start a family with you."

I feel guilty for making him wait so long, but I also feel relieved that I'm going to be giving Peeta his greatest wish.

"I love you," I whisper in the dark of our bedroom and Peeta nods and whispers _I love you _into my hair, and I can tell he's still crying.

"Make love to me," I whisper, tracing patterns in his naked chest. "Yes, yes," he whispers, complying by throwing the blanket aside and pulling me close.

With nothing left, no barriers, Peeta enters me. It's a new and overwhelming feeling since we've never done this without protection. I feel more connected to Peeta than I ever have.

"This is so good, you feel so good," Peeta whimpers.

I nod, because it's never been this good and full of raw emotion. I flip us over so I'm on top of his, sitting up so that I'm riding him.

Peeta's crying silently. I'm not sure if it's from the utter pleasure or from the overpowering knowledge that we're trying to make a baby.

I ride him hard, rocking into my husband frantically until I lose my rhythm and release. I yell his name, still rocking, my hips trying to ride the waves of pleasure that consume me.

Peeta leans up to kiss me, and he moans onto my lips. I feel one last buck of his hips and Peeta's letting go and coming inside of me, coating me and filling me.

We both shiver at the sensation- it feels absolutely amazing and I already want more. So, instead of slipping off of him, I sink deeper onto him until he's hard again.

"Feels so good, knowing you're inside of me," I whimper, riding him, our juices leaking from me, onto his cock and onto our bed. I keep going, rocking hard while he meets me at every thrust, pounding me impossibly hard.

"Let go, Peeta. Come fore me!"

His head falls back onto the pillows and as I feel him coming deep inside of me, I let go too. Quickly I pull off of him, both of us hissing as the sensitivity. I lay next to him, come leaking down my thighs but I couldn't care less. I snuggle into Peeta and his arms find my waist, pulling me close so that our warm bodies press together. We drift off to sleep as a baby grows inside of me.

Eight months later I'm sporting a large bump on my belly. When I first learned I was pregnant, I was paralyzed with fear. How could I bring a baby into this world?

I cried at night, so afraid, but Peeta was there to comfort me. He was so overjoyed and overcome with pure happiness. And that's when my worried flew away.

Soon enough a midwife is rushing to our home because I'm ready, and soon enough I'm holding a little girl in my arms, hair dark like mine, eyes bright and blue like her father. We name her Primrose after the bravest girl I ever met. When Prim is two years old, Peeta tells me that he wants another kid, and nine months later we have Finnick whose hair is blonde like honey and eyes are grey like the seam.

The four of us become a family somehow. Things can still be hard, though. We still wake up screaming sometimes. Other times, Peeta is haunted by flashbacks of being tortured in the Capitol. But we manage. And we fight. And then we strive. And then we love.

* * *

Reviews? Thanks for reading, my friends! The fic I have planned to write next is a long one, and it's for Glee. I'll see if I can actually pull it off.


End file.
